


We're just strangers with some memories

by HardcoreSupernatural



Series: We're Just Strangers With Some Memories [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardcoreSupernatural/pseuds/HardcoreSupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back in high school, Dean came mid year. A boy who changed your life and who you never forgot. Those feelings eventually went away, until he came to town and recognized you. But you don't know how to tell him a secret. Will you choose Dean or will you lose him again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're just strangers with some memories

**Author's Note:**

> *First fan-fiction ever! So please send feed back on how I can improve. I also can make a part 2 to this, just ask. And if there are any mistake I did write this on my phone, so I am very sorry. Hope you enjoy!*

Y/N POV

March, 1994

Long days, longs hours, long school periods and nothing to do but stare out the window in each class room. Never paying attention to the teacher talk about the civil war or the quadratic formula. But instead, dreamed of getting out of this awful town you have called home for 16 years.

You remember it as a cold March morning in science class. Tapping your pencil on your notebook; which in your case was a book of doodles. The teacher, Mr. Erwin, and his monotone voice spoke about ions. It's was as boring as you belived it was. Nothing special about that morning that made you think it was the start of your new life, until He walked in.

A boy, about 5'10 walked in with semi-long light brown hair. Almost like ocean waves with blond highlights. He wore black jeans with tan boots, a great fitting gray t-shirt that showed the very toned 16 year old boy. The thing that stood out the most were his green eyes popping out of their sockets. You can see them across the room and in your case you were sitting in the back.

Mr. Erwin stops talking to make his way to the fresh set of meat that stood by the light brown door. In a soft voice, Mr. Erwin talks, "Welcome to my class, I'm Mr. Erwin, let's see here," taking the small yellow piece of paper out of the boy's hand and looking through his round glasses to see who he was, "Dean Winchester? Well, hello Dean, say hello class."

"Hello Dean." The whole class said in unison. After the whole welcoming thing for the new kid, some of the popular girls seemed to be taking a liking to Dean, by pushing back their hair and pushing up their breast. It made you slightly uncomfortable how desperate some of these girls were. They would giggle and cough to draw attention to themselves, but the new kid wasn't looking at the other girls; he was looking at you.

You started to question everything. Your life. Your existence. EVERYTHING! But why would an extremely hot boy, like him, like an average jane like you? You started to have breathing problems. Your looked away hopefully he would do the same, but you could feel his eyes beaming into you.

"Now, let's see here Dean. You can go sit by..." Mr. Erwin looked down at a seating chart on the projector. All you could think was; not by me, not by me, not b--, "Miss. Y/L/N. Yes Y/N, raise your hand so he knows where you are."

You froze. Your heart skipped several beats and you had short of breath. Your hand rose from the sea of students slowly, giving a slight smile towards the green eyed boy.

The boys then smile back at you. While walking towards you ignoring the girls with everything hanging out of their shirts. As he came closer you were feeling self-conscience about how you looked. You were wearing a Beatles shirt, light blue skinny jeans and pink vans. Not exactly the type of look you wanted to meet the love of your life in, but there was no backing out now.

You slowly lifted up your head to see sparkling eyes staring at you. A slight twinkle from the sun which made them grow even brighter. 

\------

Narrator POV

Present day

A loud noise coming from anywhere outside his room startled him. His deep green eyes popped out with him jumping to his feet. Running to get a 9mm pistol from his night stand and to go investigate what the noise was. As he whips around several corners he finally comes to the library inside the bunker.

He sees his younger brother, Sam, cleaning up a pile of glass. To which he assumed was the loud sound which woke him from his slumber. 

Scratching the back of his head. Wiping the sleep out of his eyes he then places the pistol on one of the long three brown wooden tables. 

He gives Sam a bitch-face for waking him up and then speaks as if he has to force out words to sound nice and not like a totally dick like he has been lately. 

"Are you playing ball in the house again?" Dean asked as if Sam was a 7 year old kid who didn't know anything. "Because it sure as hell sounded like a bomb went off. You know as well as I do I need at least 4 hours of sleep. All I'm asking for, Sammy." Dean ended what he said more sincere as he talked to his brother who was all done cleaning up the glass.

"We've got a case in Basin, Momtana..." The younger Winchester says while looking at the sun-bleached yellow folder on the middle table, "people disappearing, you know the usually."

Dean got a weird knot in his stomach. A thought suddenly formed in his middle, a look of pure confused took over his face. He then spoke. Softly at first, not really sure on how to spit out the words that are forming on his tongue. "D-does that town seem familiar to you Sammy?"

Sam blow out a short breath. He thought for a few moment before look at the file again. Sam looked up with his eyes at the relaxed man only a couple feet away. "Maybe..." He spoke slowly, "... Dad worked a case when we were kids, so maybe we pasted through?" 

Sam questioned looking back at the corners report with a picture of a tan white man with blonde curly hair.

"It says here, the man's heart was missing. So I'm thinking this is right up our alley in terms of killings." Sam told Dean.

Dean nodded his head. Got up from the table and headed toward his room to pack a duffle bag full of his belongings. 

The drive to Montana was easy. Not a lot of traffic as usually. When they arrived in the small town, they parked their car at the nearest 24-hour diner they could find. 

The coal black impala roared its engine all the way to the front doors of the diner. Once the engine was killed, the night's atmosphere was dank and silent. So silent you could hear a pin drop a block away.

The two very handsome boys made their way through the glass door into a dim lighted, rural diner. A ma or pa type of establishment. One of the lights in a far out corner flicker every few seconds. Sam and Dean sat at a booth with green, worn-out cushions. 

\------

Y/N POV

You heard two footsteps come in from the back of the diner. You didn't move for a little while, just staring blankly at the clock that almost struck midnight. Almost midnight, almost the end of your shift. 

You wore a short blue dress with a yellow apron, paired with white shoes and you hair in a high pony tail. Like always. You come stepping out of the kitchen when you become excited to see two attractive men. You start to make your way over carrying a pot of hot coffee and two menus.

You stopped right in front of the men. One with long brown hair, skinny but very nice looking. Your eyes wonder to the other guy. He was shorter than the first but more attractive, his green eyes met your e/c ones. As you picked up the coffee mugs you had to use all you might to try not to shake. You then gave them both a menu. 

Talking with a stutter at first. You felt quit embarrassed on how much blushing your cheeks were doing. You eyes wondered down grabbing a little notepad and pen. You began to speak while your eyes never rose any higher than the wooden table.

"What can I get you fine folks?" 

"Let's see here, just get me a fine bacon cheeseburger with extra onions. Side of... fries, please?" Said the shorter man with the adorable eyes.

"Dean! Do you know how much you are killing yourself right now?" Stated the taller one.

"So who cares, I'm trying to give this pretty lady...," his eyes went straight towards your name tag as your face was red hot from him calling you pretty, "Y/N a nice tip, that's a very pretty name."

You nodded your head thanking him, while the long haired boy spoke, "Just a salad for me, thanks."

"Be right up." You said walking away. You gave a little more sway in your hips hopping it caught the eyes of the green eyes boy; Dean.

\------

Narrator POV

Dean sat there in awe as he watched you walk into the kitchen. He remember something, about your name. He just couldn't put a finger on it.

He then spoke up asking his brother, "Does her name sound familiar to you?"

"No, why?" The younger Winchester answered taking a sip of his coffee.

"I don't know, Sammy. I just can't stop thinking that I've been here before. A long time ago."

"In like a past life?"

"Really?" Dean looked at Sam with a look of irritation. 

"Sorry."

\------

Y/N POV

You walked out of the kitchen to the two men with a burger and a salad in your hands.

"One cheeseburger extra onions and one salad, anything else?"

"Yeah, just one. Did you go to H/N High School?" Dean asked.

"Well yes, everyone did, class of '95." You spoke proudly.

You then nodded and walked away leaving them to finish their food. About 45 minute later, the men were gone, you cleaned up, and you put on your jacket to head home.

You walked down Main Street, like you usually do. When a stick broke only a few feet behind you. You didn't look back you just kept walking only a little faster. 

You heard a shift from the crumbled leafs behind you. This time you started to run. You heard heavy footsteps gaining on you, then the next thing you knew you were on the cold, hard concrete.

You lifted you head to notice blood dripping from your right side. Your eyes then came to three dark shadows. Two of them having guns and one laying on the ground like you. 

BOOM! Is all you heard. You covered your eyes and began to cry. You felt big arms wrap around you. You screamed loudly. He shushed you saying, "It's going to be all right, I'm the guy from the diner. Remember?" 

You lifted your head up and stared at the now closer than ever green eyes. His eyes showed kindness which made you relax.

They put you in their car and drove you home explaining what they do. You were shocked. Vampires? Werewolfs? Ghost? Demons? Angles? It was all so confusing, but you enjoyed listening.

As you pulled up to your house, the car stopped. Dean got out of the car and walked you to the front door. 

"Thanks again for saying me from the werewolf thingy." You said greatfully.

"No don't worry about it. Can I ask you something?" You shock your head. "Does your last name happen to be Y/L/N?"

You look at him wide eyes. Think how could he possibly now that? You spoke with confused in your voice, "How did you know that?"

"Because I'm Dean Winchester, I went to school with you in 1994. I knew, I knew you from somewhere. It's so nice you see you again." He cupped your cheeks with both of his hands.

Then it hit you, Dean. Dean Winchester. A huge grin came across your face as you stared into his eyes. 

\------

1994

Y/N POV

He sat down right next to you. Almost a little too close. He leaned over and said, "Hi, I'm Dean. Dean Winchester."

You looked over, trying to be as calm as possible. You spoke quietly and softly, "Hi, Y/N Y/L/N. Nice to meet you."

He smiled a full smile and you melted right then and there in your seat. You became close to Dean, showing him the ropes of your small town. Most of the other girls were jealous of you. But you didn't care, he looked at you. Not through you. Dean Winchester made you feel magical and beautiful all the time. 

You kissed him for the first time in you back yard tree house. You were nervous at first but came around when you realized he was too. His green eyes only inches away from your face. The hot breath between you two and cold air came through when both of your lips came apart. Not a serious kiss, but a first kiss that would make you stay awake at night hopping to never have it end.

\------

Present 

Y/N POV

You were about to say something when the door to your house swung open revealing a tall, dark man in a robe. 

"And what do we have here Y/N?" He coughed a little. "Are you going to introduced me?"

As he way saying this, Dean lowered his hands and your eye contact broke.

"Um, Dean. This is my--" you got cut off.

"Fiancé." The dark man spoke quickly. Pronouncing every syllable.

"Yeah, fiancé... Jeremy." You stuttered looking at the ground.

Dean rose his hand to shake Jeremy's. You froze. You became short of breath when they shook hands. 

Dean then nodded his head bye and left in the black impala. The boy you first love and then several years later saved your life has left. But hopefully not for good.

\------ 

1994

Y/N POV

You went to school the next day feeling like a thousand bucks, but when you walked into class you didn't see him. You were confused. Where was he? 

One of the popular girls walked by you noticing Dean wasn't with you. She turned around and said, "Looking for your little boyfriend, you probably scared him off or something." She laughed.

Your hands began to form in the shape of fist. A single tear ran down your cheek as you ran. Ran all the way home. To the rotted, old tree house in which you had your first kiss in. You stay there in a ball. Just crying. You thought; why? Why did he leave? Did he not love you? Did he not mean anything he said? You screamed, throwing a ball across the room which knocked down a pile of books. A yellow post-it note fell lightly to the floor as you stumble to catch it. It read:

Y/N,  
If you are reading this it  
probably means I left.  
Not because of you,  
because of my family,  
but I will see you again  
someday. I will never  
stop thinking about you,  
you have given me an  
opportunity to be a kid.  
I will always thank you  
for that. I love you.  
Dean


End file.
